The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Deknavona’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering decorative-type Chrysanthemum cultivars with unique ray floret coloration and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands on Jan. 20, 2005 of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 00.4758.04, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 41241, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands on Oct. 12, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since Oct. 28, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.